1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser beam machine for joining a first workpiece material to a second workpiece material by irradiating a laser beam.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Conventionally, as a technique related to this kind of field, for example, a laser beam welding method is described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H06-106371. In this welding method, while pressurizing with a pressurizing roll, first and second workpiece materials (for example, a body and a lid in canning) overlapped with each other are rotated and welded by scanning a laser beam along the overlapping portion.